MY TURN FOR HARRY POTTER DRABBLES
by writeratheart007
Summary: I get ideas like so many others do, and I want some place to put them so I stop ignoring my creative leaps so I can get back into my stories again. Let me know what you think of the ideas as I post them, I might do something with them if I get enough reviews. BTW If you can't give a constructive critique in your own account don't bother responding. It's rude.


Ginny was standing in her room with the door mostly closed, Molly Weasley, her mother had one hand on her hips and the other pointed at her daughter. "You'll do as you're told young lady. You're going to give Harry this drink, and you're NOT going to tell him about the potion. Then he'll turn his attention to you like it should have been in the beginning. And you're going to act like you love it if I have to imperius you. Do. You. Understand me!" Her voice rising to a shrill yell even though the door was open. The girl in question just stared at her mother, "No I won't." She snapped defiantly. "They're my friends, and I don't like Harry like that. You spent all those years telling me all these bloody fairy tales and if you actually got to KNOW him, you'd know he's nothing like that." Before her mother could cut her off again, she jabs her

The girl in question just stared at her mother, "No I won't." She snapped defiantly. "They're my friends, and I don't like Harry like that. You spent all those years telling me all these bloody fairy tales and if you actually got to KNOW him, you'd know he's nothing like that." Before her mother could cut her off again, she jabs her mothers shoulder with her own pointy fingertip making her backpedal in surprise. "Do you know what he told me the first time he came back from a summer here? He told me he'd give all his gold to have his family back like we had ours. That we were the richest people he'd ever met." Not surprised when her mother scoffed in denial."I don't care WHAT he said,

"I don't care WHAT he said, Ginerva. You're going to give this to him, and if I have to Imperius you before you leave this room and keep you on it until you're knocked up with his brat then that's what I'll do." The red haired matron sneers at her daughter, looking scarily like a female version of Snape with that look. She wasn't prepared when her daughters hand whipped out and connected with her face, the sting of the slap not only ringing through the room but being felt through to her bones."Let's clear this up. First. You can't Imperius me. Hermione did a rune tattoo on me that protects me." Says Ginny while pulling back the

"Let's clear this up. First. You can't Imperius me. Hermione did a rune tattoo on me that protects me." Says Ginny while pulling back the right hand part of her collar to show her collar bone and the rune there. "She had Bill help her. Second, you'd better remember what Harry and Hermione told you last night, I have a whole new set of memories to give them now. And so help me, if you give me ONE excuse, I'll hand them over. I might do it anyways." Pivoting on her heel, she slams the door open, seeming to start faintly at the door hitting the wall and then stalks her way down the

Flopping on to the bed, Molly sat there thinking back to when the Potter brat and his mudblood whore confronted her last night. She'd been cleaning up the kitchen after having gone to get some new potions supplies and just closed the secret cupboard when the two of them walked in. As usually they were hand in hand and wouldn't let go of each other, this time though they were glaring at her. Harry's green eyes were so dark they were almost black, and in contrast Hermione's normal hazel eyes had turned a fiery amber that blazed in her barely restrained fury. Just as she was about to snap at them for being up so late Harry had just growled at her and said, "You're going to listen. And you're going to listen good. I've already told Bill what I was going to tell you and he agrees with me. He's ready to tell his father if I so much as blink at him so I want you to keep this in mind." Where he had stopped, Hermione took over, "We know about the potions you've been trying to feed us and they won't work. And if we find you trying ANYTHING again, potion or spell or anything at all that isn't Harry or myself making up our own minds we'll see all the memories and evidence we have sent to Amelia AND we'll go to the Prophet."Molly's shock couldn't be hidden last night that's for sure. How had they found out? She'd

Molly's shock couldn't be hidden last night that's for sure. How had they found out? She'd been so careful, it was just a normal care package, and the perfume for Christmas for Hermione. It should have been perfect! It was Harry that answered her unspoken questions though when he said, "All you need to be aware of Molly is that we know. And so help me if you hurt Ginny or Ron in your attempts at getting your hands on my money, I'll ruin you. And I'll do it slowly." The last words were like a growl coming out of some wild animal, feral and dangerous sounding. It wasn't till the words had totally gotten through that she had noticed Bill, Ron, the twins and Ginny in the kitchen doorway. Ron just looked to be in shock, not at his best friend, but at his mother. While the rest looked like they could easily flay her alive without a second thought. There'd been no comment after that, only the two of them spinning around and seamlessly switching hands to hold as they headed out of the kitchen, slamming the door closed behind as she sat on her traitorous daughters bed she couldn't help but wonder just what had gone wrong with her plan. Where did she mess up? How did that

Now as she sat on her traitorous daughters bed she couldn't help but wonder just what had gone wrong with her plan. Where did she mess up? How did that mudblood sink her claws into the boy who was supposed to take her out of the life of squalor. Before she had a chance to think about it though a roar of anger she hadn't heard in 25+ years came from the main floor. "MOLLY WEASLEY. YOU GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW BEFORE I INVOKE HEAD OF HOUSE RIGHTS!" Her husband was actually angry, this wasn't going to be up, Molly lifted her chin and

Standing up, Molly lifted her chin and hrmph'd faintly. Stalking out of the room and down the stairs, "Don't you take that tone of voice with me Arthur Weasley or you'll fi-" She never got to finish though as she hit the bottom stair she saw not only Charley and Bill, but her husband, daughter and the two who'd started to make her life a living normally dull

Arthurs normally dull grey blue eyes were sparkling with barely restrained anger as he took the family staff out from behind him. Watching her eyes go wide he slammed the bottom on to the floor. "Molly Weasley, as Head of the Weasley Household you've given me no choice but to cast you out of the Weasley family and domicile."Just as he finished, Charley pulled a staff out from behind his back and did the same thing. His voice was

Just as he finished, Charley pulled a staff out from behind his back and did the same thing. His voice was strained but his eyes cool, holding no remorse. "Molly Prewitt, as Head of the Prewitt Household you've given me no choice but to cast you out of the Prewitt family and domicile. Your dowry will not be reclaimed, and your belongings will be sold to cover the loss. You're to leave here with nothing but that which is on your back." Just as Charlie was finishing his damning statement the floo activated fully. The fire having been green the entire time, followed by Dumbledore walking out."What's going on here? Let's not do anything-erk!" The headmaster had started to say, only for Harry and Hermione to whip out their wands and press them into his throat. There wasn't anything said, but the action was clear. He was to keep quiet.

"What's going on here? Let's not do anything-erk!" The headmaster had started to say, only for Harry and Hermione to whip out their wands and press them into his throat. There wasn't anything said, but the action was clear. He was to keep quiet.

Once the meddling Headmaster had been temporarily silenced, the men continued as they looked at the stunned Molly used to be Weasley. Arthur gave her no compassion even as she slid to the floor. Wailing while pullling at her hair, "I was just trying to do better for the family! You're such an imbecile, Arthur! We could have had MILLIONS. All we had to do was marry the two together and we would have been the top of the food chain instead of that BITCH Narcissa!"

She tried grabbing hold of his ankle only for him to side step the touch. "Are you telling me this is all over Narcissa and the fact she beat you at something? Get out of my house Molly. I don't want or need you here, and MY children don't need someone like you around." When Molly went to try and argue he just called out, "WINKY!" when the small elf appeared he held out his hand and said, "I'll allow you to bind yourself to me IF its your choice, and as long as you realize you're part of the family now." Winky was so excited the bonding light when she grabbed on to Arthurs hand nearly threw everyone across the room. The change in the elf being shown in an instant as she was dressed in a small baby's like sundress of yellow with her tufts of hair in bows. Skipping past Molly as if she wasn't there the elf merely said, "Winky be's going to cook supper now. Everyone be getting their favorites then will clean the house like it SHOULD be cleaned." There was no doubt to anyone that a few things that had been left ignored for so long would be fixed soon just shook her head and let her lips twitch for a moment at Arthurs attempt to show he appreciated her thoughts, it was Winky though that really gave her something to think about. Harry just looked at the woman next to him and with a sigh she found herself nodding, "Oh alright, go ahead. I can't dispute the evidence." Ignoring the look of amusement on Harry's face she just waited for the inevitable.

Hermione just shook her head and let her lips twitch for a moment at Arthurs attempt to show he appreciated her thoughts, it was Winky though that really gave her something to think about. Harry just looked at the woman next to him and with a sigh she found herself nodding, "Oh alright, go ahead. I can't dispute the evidence." Ignoring the look of amusement on Harry's face she just waited for the inevitable.

"Alright Dobby you can come out of hiding now." Came Harry's amused voice. When the elf showed itself right behind the ex-Weasley matriarch it didn't take long for her to start putting the dots together. "Mr. Harry Potters sirs be calling Dobby?" Seeing Harry just hold out a hand and say, "Go ahead and do it." made the small elf start sobbing for joy. The small elf then taking not only Harry's hand but Hermione's as well to her surprise. "Oh Dobby being so happy! Bonded to Mr. Harry Potters sirs and his magic chosen soulmate! So lucky!" He sobbed out before a light just as blinding if not more so than WInky's filled the room.

It wasn't Dobby's sobs of happiness that was next heard though, it was Molly's screach of outrage. "MAGIC CHOSEN SOULMATE? WHAT?! How could your magic choose this... this MUDBLO-" She didn't get to finish her tirade though as behind her Winky shot her with a two stunners from her long green fingertips. Presumably to make sure she stayed was looking at Winky in surprise and she just looked at them wide eyed, "What? She bitch almost make the souffle fall." She says simply before popping back into the kitchen. What happened over the next few hours was nothing short of exhausting for the family. The Daily Prophet was given interviews not only by Harry and Hermione, but also Dobby, Arthur, Ginny, and Charlie. All the while Albus Dumbledore was kept silent but watching from where he'd been put on a stool by the fireplace. Once the interviews were done they'd called Amelia Bones, head of the DMLE. Charges were pressed from all parties as well as copies of every bit of evidence and the copies of memories that were in a box Dobby pulled out.

Everyone was looking at Winky in surprise and she just looked at them wide-eyed, "What? She bitch almost make the souffle fall." She says simply before popping back into the kitchen.

What happened over the next few hours was nothing short of exhausting for the family. The Daily Prophet was given interviews not only by Harry and Hermione, but also Dobby, Arthur, Ginny, and Charlie. All the while Albus Dumbledore was kept silent but watching from where he'd been put on a stool by the fireplace. Once the interviews were done they'd called Amelia Bones, head of the DMLE. Charges were pressed from all parties as well as copies of every bit of evidence and the copies of memories that were in a box Dobby pulled the end Molly was taken to a cell to await a trial and Harry made sure there was no bond available that anyone would be able to pay. Amelia just had one thing to ask as she stook at the fireplace looking at the ragtag family. "How did you find out Harry?"

In the end Molly was taken to a cell to await a trial and Harry made sure there was no bond available that anyone would be able to pay. Amelia just had one thing to ask as she stook at the fireplace looking at the ragtag family. "How did you find out Harry?"

Shaking his head he said. "I didn't. Dobby did. Molly forgets that Dobby follows me everywhere and last summer he'd started banishing my food before I could eat it. He started doing the same thing to Hermione too, so once we got some time when we could talk to him he showed us a vial he filched and told us about what he'd seen and heard. Apparently she talks to herself when she's plotting. Anyways." Taking a breath and looking at the hand he had intertwined with Hermiones. "We 'borrowed' Albus' pensieve and looked at the memory. To say we were pissed was an understatement but we knew no one would believe on our own, so we made sure the majority of the family was brought in with us. We tried as long as we could to keep Arthur out of it but well." Shrugging a bit and then says, "I think you'll get some interesting stories from her Director." His dark eyes looking to the Headmaster with obvious disdain. "And I hope you'll keep us updated."

Seeing where his eyes trail to Amelia just let her brow lift. Could she really get this lucky so close to Christmas? Was she really going to get enough evidence to finally see Albus Bloody I'm Your God Dumbledore in Azkaban? Keeping her thoughts to herself she gives a crisp nod and then disappears into the green flames.

It's the twins who step up to Albus this time and they merely say. "You're gonna stay in Mom's sewing room. It's been warded within an inch of your life. And it's rigged to explode if you try and apparate or if you try and use a port key." Their words coming together in synchronous tones and rhythm. "Wands. All of them." Both of their hands being held out. For a moment Albus' face takes on a look like he might try and run but in the end he knew he couldn't go far enough. Handing over his main wand and then the three tucked on his person he just grumbled under his breath.

As he was taken to the room and locked there, it's left to Ginny to try and lighten the mood. "Who wants something chocolatey sweet and incredibly unhealthy to help bring up the mood."Almost all the hands raising no one noticed when Harry and Hermione didn't raise theirs. While the Weasley clan files into kitchen, the other duo just slipped outside to sit under one of the trees and look at the stars.

Almost all the hands raising no one noticed when Harry and Hermione didn't raise theirs. While the Weasley clan files into kitchen, the other duo just slipped outside to sit under one of the trees and look at the stars. "Do you really think they're going to be able to get things to stick Harry?" At his shrug she couldn't help but sigh. "Well... here's to hoping."


End file.
